familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas
Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis In an A Christmas Carol parody, Peter treats his family like blood-related stool on Christmas and gets a visit from the ghost of Patrick Swayze, who teaches him a lesson about the Christmas spirit. Plot As Peter looks forward to enjoying the holidays at home, he finds that Lois expects him to participate in a number of other activities including vising a homeless shelter and spending Christmas with her parents. When he complains, she decides to leave him at home alone and takes the kids with her. While watching a Patrick Swayze film, he falls asleep and awakens to find Swayze as his guide in order to help him find his Christmas spirit. They visit his past where he spent a happy Christmas with his mom and peek in on several of the citizens of Quahog celebrating Christmas in the present. But in Peter's future, he finds he has died and is forced to exist only as an aged Brian's dog farts. He rushes to the Pewterschmidts to be with the family, but joins Patrick in a final dance to close out the episode. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Carter Pewterschmidt *Babs Pewterschmidt *Patrick Swayze Minor Roles *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Angela *Stella *Fouad *Ollie Williams *Gabby Williams *Jayden Williams *Opie *Opie's Daughter *Opie's Son *Karen *Lance *Thelma Griffin (Past Self) *Francis Griffin (Past Self) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Non-Speaking) *Cleveland Junior (Non-Speaking) *Roberta Tubbs (Non-Speaking) *Rallo Tubbs (Non-Speaking) *Rock Hudson (Non-Barking) *Old Man Marley (Non-Speaking) *Robin Williams (Pictured) *Peabo Bryson (Pictured; Voice Only) Trivia *Chris is revealed to have had a stillborn twin that Lois planned to name "Tmas", so they'd both be named after the holiday. *Peter tries to get a jump on his time off while playing Alice Cooper's "School's Out". *Loverboy's "Working for the Weekend" closes out the episode. *Brian's "dog-style celebration" cutaway from "The Boys in the Band" gets a callback with Peter bouncing through Patrick Swayze's hair in this episode. *Carter's own German grandmother is revealed to be alive and living in Brazil as he makes his annual Christmas call to her. *A fireplace in the Griffin home originally seen in "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" makes a return appearance in this episode. *Brian's current last named age is 8 and in Peter's future, set 5 years after his death, he is 13, implying that Peter was to die while the family was away in this episode. *In this episode, Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein voice Francis and Thelma Griffin instead of Charles Durning and Phyllis Diller, respectively, due to their deaths. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the phrase "Don't be a dick at Christmas." *The plot is a reference to the works of author Charles Dickens, notably A Christmas Carol. *When Opie looks out his window at an elderly gentleman and his family reuniting, it is a parody of a similar scene from 1990's Home Alone in which neighbor "Old Man" Marley is reunited with his estranged family. *Holden and his fate are a reference to Hodor in Game of Thrones and the 6th season episode "The Door", in which the latter's death while being urged to "hold the door" causes a mental link to his younger self to result in brain damage. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Carter Episodes Category:Babs Episodes